powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Welcome to Venus Island
Plot Lord Zedd sets his sights on Trini's neighbor Hallie and captures her. When they come to save her, Lord Zedd plans to ransom her for the price of the Green Ranger. The Rangers must find their way to Venus Island and take on the Invenusable Fly Trap. Synopsis At the beach Tommy, Kimberly, and Trini are building sand castles with Trini's neighbor, Hallie. Hallie thought it would be romantic to be a sleeping princess in a castle, waiting for her prince. Tommy thought it was sappy. Richie walks by, and he and Trini exchanged glances and hellos. Bulk & Skull were also at the beach. The two had come up with the idea of disguising themselves as putties, in order to lure out the Power Rangers, and discover their identities. Acting as putties, the two ran around the beach and in the process destroyed a small boy's sand castle. The small boy gave Bulk a kick in the leg, effectively chasing off Bulk & Skull. Trini remarks that that was more like putty then what they’d been doing before. Lord Zedd doesn’t share their amusement, and isn’t happy to see someone mock his putties. He sends his own putties to the beach with a command to bring him Hallie. He wants to use the girl to teach them a lesson. Goldar begs to go along to settle a score, and Zedd allows it but makes him take a bottle containing instructions. Kimberly, Tommy, and Trini are amused until they hear Hallie's screams. The three soon find Hallie being held captive by several putties, and Goldar. They vanish before the Rangers can do anything. Tommy opens the bottle, and they find it contains an encoded message from Lord Zedd. The three teleport to the command center, where Billy, Jason, and Zack are waiting. Meanwhile Lord Zedd congratulates Goldar on completing his task. Then he asks him about bottle with the instructions he gave him, and where it is. Goldar admits reluctantly that he lost it during the battle. Lord Zedd is displeased with this but then he realizes they can use this to their advantage, because Power Rangers will go to rescue the girl. When they come to save her they will ransom the girl, their price being the Green Ranger. Billy translates the message. The instructions to Goldar read “Take Hallie to Venus Island where she’ll join us forever.” The Rangers have never heard of the island but Zordon explains it only exists when Zedd calls it forth. Billy asks if there is a way to find. Zordon tells them that at sunset the trade winds blow towards it, so they need to find a way to track it to the island. Billy teleports to his home with Jason and Trini, and immediately begins working on a device to find Hallie. Zordon contacts them urging them to hurry because the island is becoming less stable as they work. The three stand outside by a cliff, and set free balloon with a tracking device attached into the wind. Zack, Kimberly, and Tommy monitor the situation in the command center, it seems to be successful. Trini, Jason, and Billy return to the command center. The device locates Hallie - she is being held on Venus Island. Lord Zedd is attempting to turn Hallie evil. This makes the Rangers more determined to rescue her. There is some debate as to whether Tommy should go, since his powers are weak. Tommy insists on going and they accept his decision. They teleport to Venus Island. They immediately begin searching for Hallie on Venus Island. The six are confronted by Invenusable Flytrap. The Rangers morph and begin battling monster. Invenusable Flytrap captures Pink, Red, Black, and Blue Rangers. The Yellow Ranger, and Green Ranger demand the monster to release the others. The Invenusable Flytrap confirms it will let them go if the Green Ranger surrenders, and joins Lord Zedd. The Green Ranger says that he’ll never do that. Zordon contacts Yellow Ranger and Green Ranger and tells them to return to the command center. Tommy nearly collapses upon arriving if it wasn’t for Trini catching him. Zordon tells them if the island sinks into the sea Hallie will be lost to them forever. Tommy plans to take Hallie’s place but Trini protests. Then tells them she will rescue Hallie and their friends on her own. But Tommy insists he will go ahead with the trade. Tommy tells them he will try to resist Lord Zedd, but if he ends up evil again and hurts them to tell their friends he is sorry. Tommy is prepared to leave when one of the computers goes off. Alpha 5 finds a solution he tells them Invenusable Flytrap has a weakness - heat. Trini and Tommy now have a new plan and teleport back to Venus Island. Yellow and Green Rangers, state very loudly, the Invenusable Flytrap weakness. The Rangers inside monster can hear them. Billy suggests they put their power rangers together to generate heat from within. Green Ranger and Yellow Ranger also generate some heat, and fire at Invenusable Flytrap. The Rangers are released and they are okay. The Power Rangers destroy Invenusable Flytrap with their Power Blaster. Lord Zedd is outraged that the Rangers beat his monster, but he still has the girl so it’s not a total lost. He uses his powers to command Venus Island to begin sinking into the sea. The Rangers hurry, and find the cave that Hallie is in. Yellow Ranger fires at the grid surrounding Hallie and destroy it. Hallie wakes up, and the Green Ranger picks up her up in his arms. Hallie is thrilled to be rescued by a prince. The following day, Trini and Hallie are at the Youth Center. Bulk & Skull are questioning Hallie as to what the Rangers look like. Bulk & Skull have brought in an artist to sketch out Hallie's descriptions. A large crowd stands behind Bulk & Skull. Tommy, Jason, Zack, and Kimberly enter the room and become concern when they see what is going on. Hallie tells Bulk & Skull there were ten Rangers and gives descriptions on the Green Ranger, as being 6' or 6'1" with long, brown hair, hazel eyes, and very muscular. Hallie told Bulk & Skull the Red Ranger had brown hair, dark mysterious eyes, and big shoulders. Excitedly Bulk & Skull asked the artist if he was getting all of this, and the artist assured them he was. The artist he was done. Without looking at the sheet of paper, Bulk announced that he was going to reveal the identities of the Power Rangers. Bulk held the sheet of paper over his head and opened it. The sheet showed ten figures from the renaissance era. The crowd erupts in laughter. Bulk & Skull looked at the sheet and Bulk couldn't believe it. Hallie walked over and took the sheet, the drawing appealed to her romantic imagination. The Rangers join in the crowd's laughter relieved that their identities had not been discovered. Cast *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (Red Ranger) *Walter Jones as Zack Taylor (Black Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Blue Ranger) *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (Yellow Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Hart (Pink Ranger ) *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Green Ranger ) *Paul Schrier as Bulk *Jason Narvy as Skull *??? as Hallie *??? as French Painter *David Fielding as Zordon *Robert L. Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Romy J. Sharf as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horwitz as Alpha 5 (voice) *Ed Neil as Lord Zedd *Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd (voice) *Danny Wayne Stallcup as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) *Paul F. Rosenthal as Jason Lee Scott (some morphed dialogue) *Joel Rogers as Zack Taylor (morphed voice) *Elisabeth Fies as Invenusable Flytrap (US stunts) *??? as Invenusable Flytrap (voice) Notes *This is the last episode in which Trini is heard speaking while morphed, excluding recycled footage and lines. *It is presumed that the voiceover portion of this episode was made after Walter Jones, and Austin St. John quit ADR sessions to hold out for more money as Zack talks with his substitute voice actor's voice shortly before Trini rescues Hallie from Lord Zedd's control. However, in later airings of the episode, those portions of the audio were removed, so Jason and Zack would appear to have talking scenes while morphed, but only silence would be heard. *Presumably this episode was supposed to have a zord fight as an image of the Invenusable Flytrap holding one of Zedd's grow bombs can be seen in a 3D View Master reels but was probably omitted for time or the monster had too much on screen interaction with the original Megazord making it too difficult to splice the Dairanger footage of the Thunder Megazord with the Zyu2 footage of the monster. Though some fans speculate that it featured the Dragonzord in Battle mode which odviously couldn't be used as the Dinozords weren't available to form with the Dragonzord and also by the fact that Invenusable Flytrap had a weak stomach. Though GrnRngr.com showed that the Dragonzord in Battle Mode wasn't used in the original Zyu2 footage and that she was defeated by Megazord's thunderslash. *The footage of the Rangers traveling to Venus Island was previously used when Rita sent them to her Island of Illusion in the eponymous episodes. Errors *Both Billy and Trini call Tommy by name within earshot of Hallie while he is still morphed. *Interestingly, Goldar doesn't "lose" the bottle so much as very deliberately hold it up and drop it, and he later makes an excuse to Lord Zedd rather than tell him that he did so. Just what he had in mind never materializes, though. Song *We Need A Hero Category:Mighty Morphin 2 Category:Episode